Without You Around
by trunksfan001
Summary: Hunky skaterboy Trunks wouldn't notice his tomboy friend Pan... would he? Why isn't Pan talking to him anymore? Why does each of them feel their lives are falling apart when they stop hanging around together? How can it be fixed? Does it really take years to fix mistakes after one kiss?
1. Chapter 1

Hey ppl

**Hey ppl!**

**This is my new story, I'm a little unsure of it so any reviews would be appreciated.**

**Trunksfan001.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pan was quietly walking up one of the school corridors when her path was suddenly blocked by three girls in the year above her.

"So, you're the tomboy that hangs out with our boys." The fairly pretty blond said snickering.

"What are you talking about?" Pan was really confused.

"Trunks is mine, got it." The blonde advanced on her and stood right in her face.

"Trunks is just a mate." Pan whispered a little worried about what was going on.

"Yeah, that's right." The blonde snickered again. "You don't have any female friends."

"I do too!" Pan yelled back at the girl.

"What, imaginary ones." The other girls laughed. "You should've been a boy. There's no way you could be a girl."

Pan clenched her mouth shut not really knowing what to do in this situation.

"I shouldn't be worried about you with my Trunks, he'd never go for a girl like you." The blonde turned on her heels and walked back to where her friends were standing. "Oh, if you see him tell him Chrissie misses him." She said as she walked around a corner with her friends.

'What the hell was with that?' Pan thought to herself as she continued walking to her class. Little did she know that this was just the beginning of a nightmare. By the time the last bell of the day had gone all of the popular girls were calling her 'the guy girl' or 'TP' (Tomboy Pan).

'I'm not just about to stop hanging around with my friends just because of some stupid girls.' Pan thought as she stormed home, on the virge of crying. 'I can get through this.' She continued to pep talk herself as she stormed inside and up the stairs to her room. The moment she was in her room she fell onto her bed and burst into tears.

"Why me!" Pan wailed, "I didn't want this!"

Two weeks later 

The torments of the girls at school was still continuing and now Pan had started to do homework in the library at lunch time so she wouldn't be seen with Trunks, Uubu or her Uncle Goten.

It was a Friday afternoon and Goten decided to go and visit Pan after school, after all he hadn't seen her since the last weekend.

Videl let him in and he made his way up to Pan's room, he was about to burst through her door and make lots of noise just to annoy her but stopped, was that… was Pan crying? Goten Stood there and listen for a little longer, yes Pan was definitely crying… but why?

Goten decided it was best to knock on her door then burst in, after all if he burst in she may not tell him anything where if he doesn't annoy her she might.

_Knock, knock._

"Pan are you decent?" He yelled, trying to make it seem like he hadn't been listening to her cry.

"NO!" she yelled. Goten could here scrabbling and what he thought was the sound of her blowing her nose.

"Hurry up, I'm getting bored out here." He whinned, well it was true.

"You're a pain Uncle G." Pan grumbled as she opened her door for him, she kept her head down, not looking up at him at all. "What can I do for you?" She asked trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Well, since you haven't been hanging with Trunks, Uubu and me we haven't been able to ask a favour." He sheepishly grinned at her but she didn't look up at him.

"What is it." She groaned

"We have an English assignment that we can do whatever we want, we were hoping you'd help us out by filming us skate." Goten cautiously asked, really unsure what she'd say since she seemed like she was in a bad mood.

"Hell yeah I'm in!" Pan forgot why she wasn't looking up for and did just that, she stare right into Goten's eyes. "You can count on me." She smiled, then looked worry by the way Goten was looking at her. "What's wrong?"

"Pan… you've been crying… what's wrong?" Goten had a slight frown creasing his forehead once he'd seen his niece's red puffy eyes.

"It's nothing." Pan immediately looked back at the ground and shut her mouth in a straight firm line.

"Please tell me, I want to know if someone's hurt you! I'll kick their ass if they have." Goten determinedly said as he stepped closer to her and engulfed her in a big hug.

"I don't feel like talking about it." Pan's muffled reply came from his chest. "And no, I haven't been hurt." She add, looking up at him as best she could in the position he was hugging her. 'Well not physical anyway… but he doesn't need to know that.'

Goten sighed, "Well, I'm here whenever you do feel like talking." He softly told her.

Pan smiled again. "Thank you Uncle G, please just don't tell Trunks or Uubu… I don't want them to know."

"Alright, you have my word." Goten let go of her and walked back towards her door.

"Where are you going?" Pan questioned.

"That's all I came to ask, I've got to get home or mum's going to kill me." Goten gave her a goofy smile. "I'll be back tomorrow, kay." He waved a goodbye and walked away.

'Gee Pan, nice going now Goten knows something's up!' Pan mentally kicked herself at the thought of Goten trying to find out what's upset her.

"Pan, dinner!" Videl yelled up the stairs.

"I'll be there in a minute mum!" Pan yelled back as she quickly walked over to her mirror to make sure her eyes were really puffy any more, she didn't need her parents asking questions as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well please review and tell me what you think. Don't worry it'll get better and I promise there'll be a longer chapter next time and there'll be Trunks and some cute moments between him and Pan. Promise and cross my heart.**

**Anyway review!**

**Trunksfan001**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ppl

**Hey ppl!**

**I felt like adding the next chapter so here it is! Enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Pan, film this!" Called out Goten as he did a 360 ollie.

"Uncle G watch out!" Pan yelled back but it was too late, Goten had already crashed into the stairs.

"You weren't still filming me, were you?" Goten asked Pan as he skated over to her.

"I got every minute of it." Pan laughed still filming him.

"But Panny, the girls in class are gonna see this." Goten whined.

"Well they'll see you complaining too then." She laughed. "You can edit it out later anyway." Pan turned the camera off of him to see what Trunks and Uubu were doing.

Trunks being Trunks, made a dramatic entrance, Pan almost dropped the camera.

"Trunks! You scared me!" Pan said, going slightly red behind the camera.

"Sorry Pan." Trunks said once he was next to her. "Were you able to get my Christ anyway?"

"I'm pretty sure I got it." Pan said as she started filming Uubu grinding a rail.

"Hope so." Trunks called as he skated off to do a few more tricks. They spent the next hour or so at the skate park skating for the guys' English video assignment.

"Hey guys, how about we go and get something to eat?" Pan said, holding her stomach as it grumbled.

:"Yeah, I am feeling pretty hungry." Said Goten as he rolled to a stop near by.

"I guess it's decided," Trunks said as he flipped up his skate board. "I'm getting hungry too."

"So where do you wanna eat?" Uubu asked as he joined them. "I feel like something fatty."

"How about Wendy's?" Pan suggested.

"Yeah, that'll do." Trunks agreed.

"Come on then." Goten yelled from down the road.

Uubu and Goten skated up, down and around Trunks and Pan who were walking.

"Panny, why didn't you bring your board today?" Goten asked, annoyed by the slow pace but he was also worried about her after last night.

"Cause I didn't want to be on the film." Pan said averting her gaze from any of them.

"Well that's too bad," Goten grinned "Uubu's filming you right now." Goten skated away as Uubu circled her with the camera on.

"uubu! Turn it off right now!" Pan yelled at him, trying to grab the camera but hide her face at the same time.

"But why Panny?" Uubu said as he began filming Trunks as well. "You've been filmed before and not had a problem, why so suddenly camera shy?"

"I.. I just don't feel like it!" Pan frowned and the covered her face with her hands. "You're class doesn't need to see me."

"Why not Panny?" Uubu teased "Do you have a crush on someone in it?"

"No." Pan lunged for the camera. "Now stop filming me." BeforePan reached Uubu, Trunks grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her back. Surprised by this sudden movement, Pan's body was smashed into Trunks' chest really hard, which in turn, made the both of them fall over and hit the ground.

"Sorry Trunks." Pan blushed, she knew she had a slight crush on him but didn't want it to get in between their friendship. Pan scrambled as quickly as she could to try and get off of him.

"It's alright." Trunks laughed as he stood, before Uubu or Goten got too close he whispered in her ear. "Don't worry, let them be as annoying as normal, I'll edit you out later. Whoever you like won't see you on our film." Trunks gave her a small soft smile.

Pan stared at Trunks in shock for a few seconds, a little unsure of what he'd just said. "I don't like anyone." She whispered back, her cheeks going slightly red as Trunks leaned just a few inches away to hear her.

"Are we ever gonna get any food?" Goten complained as he skated back over to them.

"Quit it Goten, I'll walk faster." Pan scolded but a few seconds later she was smiling and having fun again. Forgetting about everyone at school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well there's the next chapter, I was going to write it longer but I've decided that ****I didn't want to put Chrissy in here, I wanted to leave this chapter happy so I'll just write the rest in the next chapter.**

**I can't help myself but put a spoiler in here, in… two chapter's there's going to be a soft but devastating kiss between Trunks and Pan… and that's all I'll say until then.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Trunksfan001**


	3. Chapter 3

Wow it's been so long since i updated this story... i'm so sorry to anyone who has been waiting on me to update it! I re-read the two previous chapters... they're so short! And i don't think I'm not too sure if i should continue this story or just delete it i have made the next chapter but i'm still not sure... please review and let me know what you all think! :)

DB*DBZ*DBGT*

"I'll have a hotdog with cheese, butter and sauce thanks. " Uubu said looking up at the menu board.

"I'll have the same as him but make it 3 hotdogs and add mustard as well... oh and can i have a mega flake shake?" Goten added as he joined Uubu, he didn't seem to notice the strange look the lady that was serving him gave him.

Pan was looking up at the menu board as she waited to be served, 'What do i feel like...'

"Who was next?" another lady came out from around the back of the store.

"I'll have a hotdog with cream cheese but no sauce, and i'll have a coke too please." Trunks said, getting in before Pan could.

The lady turned to look at Pan waiting for her to order. "I'll have the same but with sauce and a banana smoothie instead." Pan smiled as the lady began to get their order done. Pan looked around, Goten and Uubu had already sat down and were scoffing down their hotdogs. "Look at them, you wouldn't think they were human..." Pan said frowning slightly still watching them.

"Well... they aren't really are they." Trunks laughed. The lady who was serving them gave them an odd look as she also looked at who they were talking about. She finished making their orders and put them onto the counter where Pan and Trunks could reach them. Pan went to pull out her money when Trunks waved a hand at her and paid for the both of them.

"Why did you do that?" Pan asked as she grabbed her drink and hotdog.

"Just think of it as a thank you for helping us out." Trunks replied, not looking at Pan. 'Don't look at her... she'll see you blushing...' he thought as he took a bite of his hotdog.

"Um... well whatever Trunks, a plain thank you would have been fine... You didn't need to buy me lunch but thank you for it." Pan smiled then went to join Uubu and Goten who were arguing about who finished eating first.

"Who cares who bet who, you both looked like pigs doing it!" Pan scowled, after a few minutes of putting up with the argument.

"Did we really?" Goten asked, blinking in disbelief. Picturing himself and Uubu looking exactly like pigs...

"Yeah you two did. Pan and i weren't sure if we should pretend not to know you and go sit somewhere else." Trunks responded. Everyone one looked at each other for a few seconds before they all burst out laughing.

"I thought i reconised that mop of hair." Said Chrissy turning up on Trunks' right, followed by two of her friends. "Hi Trunks." She giggled.

"Hi Uubu, Hi Goten." The other two said, bating their eyelashes at them.

"Hey girls." Goten and Uubu replied, trying to look cool... well that's what it all looked like th Pan who was trying to hide from the girls even though she was pretty sure they knew she was there but were just ignoring her.

"So Trunks, what brings you and your handsome companions to the mall?" Chrissy asked trying to sound seductive, leaning over the table in front of him.

"Not much Chrissy, just getting something to eat and drink while having a break from doing our assignment." Trunks replied looking down Chrissy top as she bent over, blushing he darted his gaze to looking into his cup of coke.

"Oh yeah, i totally forgot about the assignment." Chrissy clicked her fingers and one of her friends grabbed a chair from a nearby table for her so she could sit next to Trunks. "What are you guys going yours on?"

"Ours is on skating tricks, we've been getting Pan to film us." Piped in Goten, eager for Chrissy's attention.

"Oh really." Chrissy said, gazing at Pan for the first time.

"Yeah, just wait til class to see the mad tricks we've been pulling." Uubu added.

"So TP, have you been enjoying your time hanging around with the guys?" Chrissy asked a hint of teasing in her voice.

"Don't call me that." Pan said through gritted teeth, she'd been waiting for Chrissy to start teasing her.

"Jee TP, there's no need to get feisty, she was only asking a polite question." Laughed one of the other girls who had sat herself down on Uubu's lap.

Unsure of what was actually happening, Trunks, Uubu and Goten remained quiet, waiting to find out more about this situation. 'This could explain why Pan hasn't been hanging around with us.' Thought Goten before getting distracted by Chrissy other friend putting her hand on his shoulder, standing behind him.

"I told you not to call me that." Pan glared at the girl who had just spoken.

"So what are you gonna do about it?" Taunt Chrissy. Pan sat silently, her hands balled into fists that shook, without punching Chrissy in the face there wasn't really anything she could do about it... and she knew the guys wouldn't like it much if she hit someone from their class.

"Wow, that sounds a lot better, she's finally quiet again." Laughed the girl leaning on Goten.

"Anyway, Trunks." Chrissy turned her attention back to him. "I was wondering if you'd like to see a movie with me?" Chrissy battered her eyes at him. Pan rolled hers watching Chissy display, one of the other girls noticed Pan's eye roll.

"Why'd you do that for TP?" she accused.

"I didn't do anything." Pan calmly sipped her drink.

"What'd she do?" Goten asked, scratching his head looking confused.

"See TP, you acting the way you do is why no guy is ever going to be interested in you." Chrissy glared.

"Who says i want a guy to be interested in me? And stop calling me that." Pan said glaring back at her. Trying to ignore the hurt feeling she got from Chrissy's comment.

"Don't make me laugh, are you trying to tell me your a lezzo?" Chrissy laughed. "And you haven't done anything to stop me so i'll keep calling you by the nickname i believe suits you well."

Pan felt so angry, she couldn't stand to stay there any longer, she stood so fast the chair fell to the floor behind her. For a second she seen the look of triumph cross Chrissy's face but she ignored it. "If anyone wants me i'll be at home editing your project." Pan reached to grab the camera but Trunks stopped her by putting his hand on top of hers on the camera. Chrissy glared at this and Pan knew she was going to pay for it at school when the guys weren't around.

"Don't go Pan." Trunks looked at her kindly.

Pan's eye's softened a little as she stared at him, "I can't Trunks."

"Well at least leave the camera, we need to do something of our own on our project." Trunks took the camera and put it into his backpack.

"I'll catch you guys later, when you're not covered in barbie wanna be's." Goten couldn't help himself but laugh at Pan's comment which earned him glares from the girls.

"So about seeing a movie with me?" Chrissy stopped glaring at Goten and turned back to Trunks.

"Hmm?" Trunks mumbled blinking a few times as he looked to Chrissy after watching after Pan's retreating form.

"Trunks," Chrissy pouted. "Are you going to take me to the movies, please."

"I guess catching a movie while we're on a break won't hurt." Trunks said as his eyes caught sight of a movie poster of one he'd been wanting to see for a while. 'I did tell Pan i'd go see it with her though... we'll i'm sure she won't mind too much.'

"Oh yay!" Chrissy grabbed a hold of Trunks arm as he stood up and grabbed his stuff.

"Are you guys coming with us?" Trunks asked Goten and Uubu, feeling slightly weird having Chrissy hanging off of him.

"You bet." Goten grinned.

DB*DBZ*DBGT

I hope you all like the chapter, i hope it's to everyone's liking please review and let me know if i should continue or not!

Until next chapter!

Trunksfan001


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I hope this chapter is to everyone's liking as well i promise I'll start making longer chapters soon; i just haven't really had much time to write any of my stories that need updating... I'm trying to get to them one at a time now... well anyway hope u all enjoy this one ^_^

DB*DBZ*DBGT

Pan arrived home and found a note stuck to the fridge in her mother's handwriting. 'There's sandwiches in the fridge in case you get hungry. You're father and i will be home about 7.30 could you please bring in the washing when it's dry? And Bra called to see if you wanted to catch up. Love you honey. Mum'

'_See those girls are wrong. I have female friends.' _Pan thought, thinking about Bra and Marron. '_Just because they don't go to my school.' _Pan sighed as she opened the fridge and took out one of the ham and cheese sandwiches. '_Now what to do... Bra'll want to go to the mall and i just came back from there...' _Pan passed the hallway mirror and looked at herself '_Maybe they have a point...' _she looked at her baggy black cargo pants, her dark grey t-shirt that said HAVE A NICE DAY F**KER and her orange bandanna. Pan bit her lip as she thought '_Maybe i should let Bra buy me some clothes...' _she continued walking to her room. _'But Bra and Marron like me just the way i am...' _a small part of her mind told her. '_Yeah, but they've always known me like that...' _she walked into her room. '_The guys like me they way i am as well.' _Pan took another bite of her sandwich. '_Trunks likes me as a friend, not the way i like him... he might notice me differently if i change...' _Pan walked to her closet and began pulling out all of her clothes trying to find the girly-est outfit she could... she ended up with a plain pair of jeans with a rip in the left knee and a plain black tank top. She usually only wore it when she was out skating by herself on a hot day.

Pan sat down in her bed and ate the rest of her sandwich as she looked at the clothes she had just pulled out. '_Do i really want to doll myself up? ... Should i change?' _Pan jumped as her mobile phone began ringing, she looked at who it was calling... it was Trunks.

"Hello?" she questioned, her heart skipping a beat.

"Hey Panny... Um, just wondering if you were alright after what happened earlier with Chrissie and her friends." Trunks said really fast. It was just by luck that Pan actually understood him.

"I'm fine Trunks, thanks. I was actually just about to call Bra and see if she wanted to hang out." Pan grinned from ear to ear; happy to know that Trunks was concerned about her, she was also thankful that he couldn't see the blush that had spread its way across her face.

"Ok then, I'll call you later when i get out of here." Trunks said then Pan heard Chrissie in the background.

"Is that Barbie?" Pan disappointedly asked. Her heart sinking a little in her chest knowing he was still hanging out with her.

Pan heard Trunks sigh. "Yeah it is, we went to see the new Ghost rider movie and now Goten ad Uub want to hang out with them more," Trunks didn't sound too thrilled but Pan couldn't tell if it was about hanging out with Chrissie still or about telling her he went to see the movie THEY had planned to go see together.

"I thought we were going to see that together when it came out..." she said hurt, not only by the fact that he went with Chrissie or his tone of voice but because he promised to go with her.

"Yeah sorry about that Panny, it kind of just happened. But look, I'll go see whatever you want next week ok?" Trunks said sounding distracted by something. "Sorry but i better go."

"Ok well call me later, tell me if you guys need a hand editing the school project." Pan said trying to sound cheery but not feeling it at all.

"Sure thing Panny. Catch ya." Trunks said before hanging up.

Pan threw her phone across the room and glared angrily at it before she felt a tear slide down her cheek. '_If i don't want to lose him even as a friend... i have to do something.' _Pan looked around at all her clothes spread out everywhere. '_What has gotten into me... i never used to think of these type of things... am i really wanting to be like those girls... or Bra and Marron just to get Trunks' attention...' _Pan sat on the edge of her bed and put her head in her hands letting her tears flow feeling. '_I think i need some space to think about everything...'_

Pan changed into a pair of green camouflage cargo shorts and the black tank top, she grabbed her iPod and skate board and heading out to skate alone for a while hopping it would help her think about what was going on in her mind.

_What if i walked without you?_

_What if i ran without you?_

_What if i stand without you?_

_I could not... go on_

_What if i lived without you?_

_What if i loved without you?_

_What if i died without you?_

_I could not... go on_

_You left my side tonight_

_And i, i just don't feel right_

_But i, i can't let you out of sight_

_Without you i know _

_I'm nothing at all_

_What if i lie without you?_

_What if i rise without you?_

_What if a dream without you?_

_I could not... go on_

_You left my side tonight_

_And i, i just don't feel right_

_But i, i can't let you out of sight_

_Without you i know_

_I'm nothing at all_

_You left my side tonight_

_And i just don't feel right_

_I can't let you out of sight_

_Without you i know_

_I'm nothing at all_

_You left my side tonight_

_And i, just don't feel right_

_But i, i can't let you out of sight_

_Without you i know that_

_I'm nothing at all_

_Nothing at all_

Pan was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't realise that she had skated to the skate park where she and the guys usually hung out together.

She sat herself down on a bench and watched a group skating, she'd seen them there a few times before but didn't know they're names. One of the guys noticed her; he smiled and gave her a wave which she returned with a matching smile. '_At least no one here judges me on my looks...'_

Pan rested for a little while longer before heading over to a section of the park where no one else was. '_While I'm here i may as well practice some more of my skills.'_

The sun was now beginning to set and Pan thought it was about time she headed home, _Mum and Dad should be home about now anyway... maybe they can keep my mind off of all this crap with Trunks and Chrissie...' _Pan sighed to herself as she headed for the road.

"Why the long sigh Panny?" Pan looked up and felt herself turning a little white.

"Trunks? What are you doing here?" She blurted out in surprise. Blushing at her outburst she looked down and her eyes widened... she had forgotten she was in a tight tank top.

Trunks laughed, "Goten and Uub were doing their usual arguing instead of focusing on the project so i went out to skate and ended up here." He looked down at her. "Want me to walk you home? That is where you're headed right?"

"Uh... Yeah... Sure" Pan began to blush turning in the direction of home.

"It's a bit of a surprise to see you here; i thought you were going to hang out with Bra?" Trunks said after they had been quietly walking for a while.

"Yeah i was going to call her but i got distracted and decided I'd prefer to skate." Pan replied not looking at Trunks. '_Come on Pan get a grip, it's only a top... Don't start acting weird...'_

"Well if I'd have known that I'd probably have come out skating with you sooner than listening to Goten and Uub." Trunks joked.

Pan laughed, "Well you were a little busy the last time i spoke to you so i didn't want to call back." Pan's smile disappeared as she reminded herself and Trunks of Chrissie.

"Listen Panny... I am sorry about how Chrissie acted towards you earlier..." Trunks said looking guiltily towards her.

"Why are you apologising for her?" Pan gave a fake smile to him, "It's not like you're dating her or anything." Pan laughed a little. Trunks cleared his throat and Pan's smile immediately disappeared. "What? Don't tell me you are dating that stupid bimbo now?" Pan spoke before thinking about it, staring open mouthed at him.

"She's not a stupid bimbo." Trunks responded defensively. "And yes i thought about it and i am now."

Pan continued to stare at him. "But you've always rolled your eyes when she's called out to you and clung to you... and you've always thought of her as a Barbie wanna-be like me..."

"I just didn't understand her back then, but now i do and i like her." Trunks began to frown at Pan

"What it took one hour to change your mind?" Pan stopped next to her letterbox.

"Enough Pan, what's it matter to you? It didn't take one hour; we were hanging out with her for at least four." Trunks snapped.

"Wow, that's like so much more time." Pan rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. Little did she know it pushed her chest up and gave her a cleavage which didn't miss Trunks' gaze no matter how mad he was getting at her.

"What's up with you? You're acting like your jealous or something. I thought being my friend it wouldn't matter to you. Jeez, Goten and Uub were jealous over it but i didn't think you'd be." Trunks angrily said hopping off his skate board.

"I'm not jealous!" Pan blushed. "I'm trying to look out for you as a friend; she's not a good person."

"Well that's up for me to decide not you." Trunks frowned again.

"Well then... you seem to not want a friend's opinion, guess i don't matter as much as Chrissie then." Pan snapped getting off her own skateboard.

"Don't turn around and say that to me, at least Chrissie doesn't seem to care who i decide to hang out with she likes me for me and trusts my judgement unlike you."

"Ha, you know so little about her." Pan frowned. "Well I'm home now so i guess you can leave." Pan waved her hand at her house and then crossed her arms again.

"Fine I'm going." Trunks go back on his skateboard. "Oh and one other thing... you look kinda hot mad, sticking your chest out." With that said Trunks took off leaving Pan standing there stunned with a blush grazing her cheeks again.

DB_DBZ_DBGT

Finally finished! I am sorry I'm getting them out slowly... hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner!

Yes i do know i wrote walk you home for Trunks and Pan but trying to write I'll skate you home just didn't seem right... lol

Anyway... Please review and let me know what you think!

Until the next chapter!

Trunksfan001


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you everyone that's been waiting on this next chapter! I'm sorry i haven't updated... i know i say that every time i put up a new chapter... but this time i think i had a good reason for being late! I've just moved from Australia to Canada!

I am still settling in so i'm not sure how soon i'll have the next chapter out but bare with me i haven't forgotten about this story and i do promise i'll keep updating it til it's finished!

And to answer dbzlover123's questions at the moment the guys are in year 11 and Pan's in year 10 so that makes the boys 17 and Pan, Bra and Marron 16.

Now without delaying it any longer

Here's the next chapter you've all been waiting for ^_^

DB*DBZ*DBGT

Once Pan was in her room with her door shut and locked behind her she collapsed into a shaking heap on her floor. '_What's going on with me?'_ She didn't know whether to be mad, cry or to be embarrassed. '_Trunks what are you doing to me?'_ Pan let out a crocking sob '_Why's this happening to me? What did i do? Do i really deserve to lose everything i've ever known like this?'_ She curled herself up into a small ball trying to calm herself down before bursting into tears. '_Trunks... Wait, he should be the one feeling sorry that he's lose me... this is all HIS fault!' _Suddenly finding her anger again Pan rose to her feet and searched for the closet object that reminded her of Trunks. Opening her window she threw it as far as she could (It could have gone for miles with her being quarter saiyan but let's just say it landed in the front yard).

Pan huffed and puffed pacing her room fuming about everything that Trunks had ever done to infuriate her. She even thought about things going as far back as to when he ate her cookie when she was 5 and he was 6. '_I am NEVER going to forgive him for this!' _She thought with one final sigh thinking about her last encounter with him. She fell back onto her bed and blushed, thinking about the last words out of his mouth. '_What am i saying... i can never stay mad at him... i'm always going to forgive him...' _Pan sighed once again but this time sadly. '_I guess i'll just keep my distance until Trunks comes to his sense ...' _This time Pan lay on her bed quietly as the tears slowly slid down her cheeks. It wasn't long before she had cried herself to sleep.

X_*_X_*_X

"Come on Panny," Goten begged Pan while she sat cross legged reading a book on her bed ignoring him. "You haven't skated with me in weeks! Not to mention hung out with me!"

"I just haven't felt like it lately." Pan sighed closing her book and finally giving him attention.

"Gohan said you haven't been out doing anything in weeks either, he's worried about you... we all are..." Goten waited to see her reaction.

"I just haven't felt like doing anything can't everyone just leave me alone and give me some space!" Pan snapped glaring out her open window.

"Fine be like that, if you feel like talking or hanging out you know where i live." Goten shrugged his shoulders and got up to leave. "Oh and i found this in the front yard... no idea how this would've gotten out there but i thought i'd bring it back to you." Goten put the tiny figurine down on Pan's desk. "I know how much you treasure it." Pan didn't respond just stared at the miniature dragon Goten had set down.

Seeing how Pan's facial expression had changed to one of deep in thought and slightly sad, in Goten's opinion, he left without saying another word. '_This whole attitude has something to do with Trunks... and i'm going to get to the bottom of it.'_ He thought as he walked down the stairs.

'_No matter how hard i try to avoid him or try to get over what ever has happened... i just seem to hurt myself further...'_ Pan thought as she walked over to her desk and picked up the beautifully carved dragon Trunks had given to her as a Christmas present when she was about 12.

Pan ran her thumb over the words Trunks had gotten engraved on the bottom. Never forget your wish. '_My wish... it seems i have forgotten it...' _Pan sighed heavily. '_Maybe i should go out, it could take my mind off of everything... i hope.'_

Pan put the dragon back into its proper place from before she threw it out the window weeks before. She walked back past her full length mirror and scrunched up her nose at her appearance sighing as she picked at what she was wearing. '_maybe some new clothes is actually what i need to cheer up... guess i should give Bra a call...' _Pan picked up her cell and sat back down on her bed. She stared at Bra's number for about five minutes still debating whether she should be doing this or not.

"Hi PANNY!" Bra yelled through the phone once she'd answered.

"Hey Bra," Pan said once she'd returned the phone to her ear after holding it at arm's length from Bra's screech. "I was just wondering if you'd like to hang out?"

"Sure! Maybe we could go to the mall..." Pan could tell Bra was waiting for the usually no in response from her.

"Yeah sure Bra, but first did you want to come here, i think i need a... hand." There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"Is something wrong?" Bra asked after a few minutes.

"No... what makes you say that? I just felt like a change of scene." Pan lied.

"Ok then..." Bra replied slowly, she hadn't fallen for Pan's lie. "Is it alright if Marron comes to?" Bra wasn't about to argue the point of something being wrong any further, after all... it could jeopardise a trip to the mall.

"Yeah Marron can come, how long will you be?" Pan was bright red thinking about what she was about to get into by asking for Bra and Marron's help.

"We'll be over shortly." Bra said cheerfully.

"Ok then bye." Pan hung up and sighed '_Get ready for this Pan' _she thought to herself as she walked over to her cd player and put on a cd to wait for the girls.

_This is a part of me that you're never ever gonna take away from me. _

Pan heard the door bell and walked down the hall to answer it. '_What are they going to think...' _Pan thought as she began opening the door.

"Panny... tell me what's going on." Bra demanded as she walked through the door.

"Panny we're worried, tell us." Marron said sympathetically.

Pan smiled at her friends. "Nothing is wrong... i um... just felt like a new wardrobe... so i need your help..." Bra and Marron blinked, both unconvinced. Pan sighed. "I want to look like me but a little more girly." Pan looked down at the ground.

Bra squeeled, "Panny likes someone!"

Pan jumped back. "No i don't... i just need a... need a change." Pan stared at the coat rack in the hall way not being able to look either girl in the eye.

"Do we know them?" Marron asked grinning as she watched Pan's face turn slightly red.

"I don't like anyone... now come on guys are you going to help me out?" Pan frowned, more mad at herself for blushing and making Bra and Marron suspicion. '_I knew this was going to be a bad idea... what if they realise that it's Trunks i'm doing all this for...'_

"Ok Panny, show us your clothes! So we can doll you up for that special guy" Bra winked as she walked up the stairs towards Pan's room.

"Bra! Wait for me! I wanna see Pan's closet!" Marron yelled darting after her. Teasing Pan about who she liked all forgotten about.

Pan sighed, '_What have i gotten myself into...'_ she slowly walked to her room, cringing as she heard her clothes draws being pulled out and emptied.

.*.*.*

"Panny... is this the only tank top you own?" Bra asked holding up the black one Trunks had seen her in a few weeks back. Pan blushed thinking of Trunks' comment and nodded her answer to Bra as she sat down on her bed to watch Bra and Marron finish tearing apart her room.

"I can't find any girly pants of shorts at all..." Marron sighed. "Don't worry Panny, i'm not going to make you wear a skirt... it just wouldn't be you if i did." Marron giggled at the look of relief that crossed Pan's face as she tossed aside the long purple velvet skirt that even Pan had missed in her closet when she'd pulled it all out. She couldn't even remember where the skirt had come from...

"That's it!" Bra said as she finished looking through Pan's tops, "It's the black tank top." Bra handed it to Pan. Marron nodded in agreement as she began shoving pants back into one of Pan's draws.

"Wait a sec... what about pants for me to wear..." Pan was slightly confused.

"Panny... you said you still wanted to be you." Marron explained. "Believe it or not but both me and Bra love the way cargos look on you, keep wearing them, it's your own style."

Pan smiled as she walked to the bathroom to change tops and get ready to go to the mall with the girls.

"Alright, let's get to the mall!" Bra squealed throwing her hands up in the air as Pan came back into her room. "By the way Panny, you look brilliant!"

"Yeah, i think we just have to get you a few more tighter tops and maybe one pair of tight jeans and then the new you but girly will be born!" Marron smiled as Pan's hands slightly shook as she turned off her cd player.

"I feel weird going out into a big crowded public place like this..." Pan said the moment they had walked out the door.

Bra laughed. "You'll get used to it, oh don't get scared if guys turn and look at you." Bra laughed again as Pan scrunched up her face after hearing that comment.

Pan began trying to pull it down to cover up the part of her stomach that was showing. "Don't do that Panny." Marron warned pointing to the same area on herself. "By pulling it down it'll only show off more of your chest." Pan really felt strange now as she hopped into Bra's red convertible.

*.*.*.

"Come on Panny." Marron rolled her eyes at Pan getting cold feet in the mall parking lot. She grabbed her by the hand and began dragging her to the mall entrance. People were beginning to stare at the odd commotion of Marron pulling her, not liking the attention she was drawing to herself she began walking normally.

"So Bra, which store did you have in mind first?" Marron asked once she and Pan had caught up.

"Well we can't go into the stores we normally would pick... it's just not going to be Pan's style..." Bra said deep in thought as they entered the mall.

"Oh! Can we go in here?" Marron asked as they passed a newly opened jeweller.

"Yeah... just for a little bit..." Bra agreed as her eyes caught the glint of a sparkling diamond ring. Pan followed them, a little unsure of the store.

"Look Panny! They even have stuff i think you'll like!" Marron squealed as she pulled Pan over to a cabinet to point out a plain black necklace to her.

"This is perfect!" Bra said as she walked over to them.

"What is?" Pan asked, a little worried of where Bra's chain of thoughts had gone.

"Could you please pass me that chain?" Bra spoke to the lady behind the cabinet. She added a silver skull and cross bones. "I'll buy this for you Panny as long as you'll actually wear it." Bra watched Pan's reaction.

"It's really pretty... well to me it is." Pan told her smiling joyfully.

"Then it's settled." Bra smiled as she helped Pan to put it on. They then paid for what they wanted and left the store.

"What did you buy Marron?" Pan asked as they began walking again.

"Just this bracelet. I thought it looked nice" Marron responded as they walked into a skateboard/surfing store.

"I've never actually been in here before." Bra turned and told Pan. "So this is a new experience for me."

Pan smiled and showed Bra and Marron to the girls clothes. "I normally stick to the t-shirts and the cargos." Pan blushed as Marron pulled out a very skimpy pair of shorts and raised her eyebrows. Bra held a tank top against her thinking about if it suited her or not.

"I know i'm meant to be looking for Pan but i just fell in love with this skirt!" Marron said as she brought over a skirt that had the same cargo pattern as Pan's pants.

Bra laughed as she picked up two different tops for Pan. "These will look nice on you." Bra passed them over to her and moved on to the next clothing rack.

This continued for the next five or six stores, Pan began losing track of how many stores they had entered. "Can we stop for food?" Pan asked as they got closer to the food court. All the shopping had made her hungry and she could smell it from where they were standing.

"I guess so..." Bra said as she eyed off some donuts in the window of donut king.

Once they had gotten their orders they all sat at a table close to the stairs leading up to the cinema. "Pan the moment we get to my house you have to do a catwalk for us with all the new clothes since you wouldn't come out of the change rooms to show us." Bra said in more of a statement than a question. She sipped at her coffee to hide her grin as Pan's mouth fell open.

Pan sighed, "I guess it is only fair after all you did buy me most of it." Pan smiled as she thought about how much fun she was actually having.

"So Marron, what did you end up buying youself?" Bra asked curiously eyeing the bags next to Marron.

"Well i got mum a birthday present, the skirt and bracelet you guys seen earlier..." Marron continued talked as Pan walked away to put her rubbish in the bin.

"Oh! Hey Trunks, Uub and Goten!" Bra called out cheerfully, Pan whirled around to see them descending from the cinema and froze in shock seeing who they were with... what would or could she do now...

DB*DBZ*DBGT

Well I hope you guys like it! And please review! I'll keep trying to get the next chapter up as soon as i can and i am really sorry with how long this one took me to get out! Thanks for your patients!

Until next time!

Trunksfan001


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back! This time earlier then how long the last chapter took to come out!

Hope you all enjoy! And please review!

DB*DBZ*DBGT*

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Chrissy snapped jealously at Bra, grabbing hold of Trunks' arm at the same time.

Bra had to blink a couple of times, a little shocked and confused as to what was happening. Once it clicked she became rather angry. "Ha, excuse me," she paused for dramatic effect. "But who the hell do you think you are?" she began frowning at Chrissy.

Pan didn't dare approach the table, what was she going to do? It looked like there was about to be a crossfire between Bra and Chrissy and she really didn't want to get involved...

As Chrissy grabbed a hold of Trunks' arm Pan couldn't help but feel slightly pained by it. _'He'll never like me...'_ she let out a sigh and looked down at herself... '_Seriously what am i doing?'_

"I was the one who asked you first." Chrissy hissed, glaring down the last few steps at Bra. Her two friends stepped closer, standing behind and to Trunks and her sides.

Pan watched as Uub and Goten backed away from the girls... Trunks looked like he also wanted to do the same but knew he'd never be able to pry Chrissy off his arm so instead he was throwing Bra pleading and nervous glances.

Bra smirked she knew that this girl was trying to scare or at least intimidate her... but being who she was, who her mother and father were. There was no way she was going to let this girl give her attitude. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders "well you don't have any right to snap at me and get jealous." Bra crossed her arms over her chest and leaned to her right. "I was only saying hi." She watched Chrissy's reaction silently daring the girl to give her a reason to retaliate all the while ignoring Trunks' begging.

"Just tell me who you are and everything will be fine." Chrissy let go of Trunks' arm as she decended the last few steps stopping just a few meters away from Bra, putting a hand on her hip giving her own smirk as he friends came to stand behind her crossing their arms.

To Bra, their display looked practiced like they'd either rehearsed it many times which just the thought of it made her burst out laughing. Once regaining her composure, she continued to smile at Chrissy's frown. "You're threatening me? You really have no idea who i am?"

Pan moved nervously unsure if she should move to Bra's side or slowly back away and make up an excuse to Bra and Marron later. '_If i go over there i'll just cope it later at school... but to give Bra support would be the right thing to do...'_

Chrissy noticed Pan's movement out of the corner of her eye and looked over at her next to the bin. "Oh now i get what's going on," she laughed loudly as if this was all a massive joke, ignoring Bra's last questions.

One of Chrissy's friends looked to where Chrissy had been and noticed Pan as well, "So now you're trying to be girly... what did you pay these girls to be your friends?" she laughed at her own joke. "TP you look stupid."

"Pan does NOT look stupid." Bra was now standing with both hands on her hips glaring furiously at Chrissy and her friends.

Marron was by her side. "She looks absolutely beautiful."

It was at this point that the guys noticed her. Trunks' jaw dropped, if he was made of rubber it'd be resting on the ground. Even though he'd already seen Pan dressed in her black tank top, actually seeing her wearing it out to the mall was a different experience. Uub had to rub his eyes and do a double take to believe it was actually Pan standing before him. Goten just stared in awe at his niece... more surprised that she was in the mall with Bra and Marron but not knowing his thoughts it just looked like he was shocked at her appearance.

Pan shifted uncomfortably under their gazes.

Marron grinned seeing the guys appear stunned and dazed while looking at Pan. "Judging from their reactions i believe i've won my point of Pan looking beautiful." Chrissy turned to see the guys looks, feeling furious she turned back and shot the first insult she could think of. "So what, now you're telling me Pan's a lezzo... all this time, i should have realised." Chrissy sighed, her friends laughed.

"Alright that does it." Bra handed her bag to Marron and began taking off her high heels.

"Bra, don't get into a fight." Pan hurried over to her, avoiding the boys' gazes. "She's not worth it." She said as she grabbed a hold of her arm.

Bra stopped and thought for a moment. Sighing she agreed with Pan. "I guess you're right Pan, she's not... plus i wouldn't want to break a nail, i only got these done yesterday." She put her heels back on and took her bag back from Marron. "I'll speak to you at home Trunks... once i tell mum about her i think she'll want to have a talk with you too. Bye Uub, catch you later Goten." Bra winked at him. Chrissy's jaw dropped and she stood looking dazed and taken aback about what had just been said.

"Bye Uub... maybe we should catch up over a dinner and a movie sometime?" Marron smiled seductively to him, getting herself a glare from one of Chrissy's friends.

Bra and Marron turned and began walking away, Pan fidgeted for a few seconds. "Um, i guess i'll catch you guys later." She said then rushed to pick up her bags of shopping and hurried after Bra and Marron.

"I'll see you at school TP" Chrissy yelled after her.

Trunks' Uub and Goten just silently stared after them as they slowly vanished from sight.

*.*.*

Once in the parking lot Bra burst out laughing, "who the hell was that?" she asked Pan once she'd calmed down enough.

"Her name's Chrissy, she's been obsessed with Trunks for ages... maybe even forever. It's only been recently that Trunks has been paying any attention back to her... he used to hate her, i don't get what's changed." Pan thought of the last thing Chrissy had called out. "She's going to make even more fun of me at school now." Pan let out a sigh.

"Why does she do that?" Marron frowned as Bra unlocked her car. "And what's TP mean?"

"She randomly started being mean to me after she realised i hung out with Trunks a lot, i think she's trying to make me stay away from him." Pan put her bags into the back of Bra's car. "She could be jealous... maybe."

"It's girls like her who make the rest of us look bad." Bra shook her head as they all hopped in and she began driving towards Capsule corp.

*.*.*

"You still never told me what Chrissy means when she called you TP." Marron said as they walked into Bra's room.

"You guys don't want to know." Pan scrunched up her nose, not looking at either of them as she put her bags on Bra's bed.

"Pan, just tell us" Bra sternly said as she dumped her bags next to the entry of her walk in closet.

Pan sighed and rolled her eyes, "It stands for tomboy Pan." Pan looked down at her stuff turning slightly red.

"What a pathetic insult." Marron sounded disgusted.

"Panny, that's why you wanted to be more girlie... isn't it?" Bra kindly asked as she walked over and gave Pan a quick hug.

"Yes... and no." Pan little pulled away from Bra to turn and face Marron and her. Both girls looked slightly confused by Pan's response so she continued. "I'm sick of being called a tomboy but i'm also sick of just being a friend... guys don't notice me the way i've started wanting them to." She explained, hoping she wouldn't have to go into any more detail.

Both girls were quiet for a little while before Marron sighed and sat down on Bra's bed. "Pan, sometimes I'd love to be in your shoes." Marron ended up saying. Pan gave her a odd look. "I mean, Bra and i have always loved the way you are, the clothes you wear, the way you act and how guys are always comfortable around you. If you haven't noticed, guys only gawk at us and get shy." Bra nodded in agreement.

"Well why don't you two start hanging out with Trunks, Uub and Goten? I'm sure they wouldn't act any differently to you guys." Pan frowned as blushes appeared on their faces.

"Well that's the thing..." Bra started, the blush on her cheeks deepening "I like Goten... and i don't really know how to act around him other then as Trunks' little sister."

"Goten!" Pan couldn't help herself, her mouth fell open.

"And i like Uub..." Marron also turned a littler redder.

"Uub!" Pan's mouth fell even further open if that's possible.

"Why's it such a shock?" Bra asked frowning at Pan's face.

"I'm sorry, i just can't see why those two..." Pan tried searching for the right words to explain what she meant. "I've hung out with them for so long that i don't see why you two would like them... to me... they're anything but attractive!"

Marron let out a giggle. "Well at least thinking of it like that... Bra and i have nothing to be jealous about when you hang out with them." Once she finished, it ended up with all of them in a fit of giggles knowing at what Marron what hinting.

Once she had regained self-control, Bra looked at some of Pan's bags that had fallen onto the floor. "Oh yeah! Panny i think it's time for that catwalk you were going to give us." She smiled and winked as she seen Pan's face turn slightly white.

Pan turned and seen Marron with an identical smile as Bra's and knew she wasn't about to get out of this. "Alright then... but do i have to wear everything i bought today?"

"Yes EVERYTHING! I want to make sure Marron and i picked out exactly the right clothes for you." Bra's smile grew as Pan groaned.

Ever so slowly Pan picked up all of her bags and gradually began to shuffle her way to the bathroom in the hall to change for Marron and Bra in what they were calling a catwalk.

*.*.*.

Trunks could hear the three girls giggling and listening to music as he, Goten and Uub pasted Bra's room on the way to his room. He slightly hesitated wanting to go knock on the door and see if Pan wanted to come and hang out with them... after all he hadn't seen her in quiet a few weeks, but he remembered their last conversation. '_i can't face her after what i said...' _he thought, slightly shaking his head and continuing on to his room. His actions not missed by Goten who has still been trying to figure out what's happened between his best friend and niece.

"So Goten, do you know why Pan hasn't been hanging out with us lately?" Uub asked once they were in Trunks' room.

"She won't actually tell me and whenever i try to get her to come out she just says she doesn't feel like it." Goten sighed, shrugging his shoulders and watching for Trunks' reaction... which appeared guilty.

"I think it has something to do with Chrissy." Uub went on, oblivious to the expression on Trunks' face.

At the mention of Chrissy's name Trunks' expression changed. "Why would it have anything to do with my girlfriend?" He questioned now frowning at Uub.

"Well, every time they seem to meet Chrissy seems to be mean to Pan... what does TP mean anyway?" Uub shrugged, unfazed by Trunks' frown... which dropped after he'd finished speaking anyway.

"Now that you mention it... Chrissy is mean and selfish..." Goten said after a minute of thought.

"Guys can you please stop picking on my girlfriend? The other week you guys were jealous she'd picked me over you two." Trunks said, his frown returning.

"Yeah, but that was before she made Panny run away. I miss Pan scolding me and Goten." Uub said as he laid back on Trunks' bed. "Or her recorrecting me skating, you know to help me complete a trick properly..."

"I know it too, but now she doesn't seem to be what she seemed before you dated her... have you noticed it Trunks?" Goten asked picking up his skate board and checking the screws, watching Trunks from the corner of his eye.

"Man, not you guys too." Trunks sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Pan and i had an argument about all of this the last time i spoke to her."

"What? So you're partly to blame for Pan not hanging around anymore?" Uub sat up quickly glaring at Trunks.

"Yeah, I think you should go and apologise to her." Goten added, also glaring at Trunks.

"Guys, that's totally unfair. What am i apologising for? It's you guys who don't like Chrissy and are agreeing with Pan... not me. I'm still with Chrissy." Trunks stood slightly mad with Goten and Uub.

"At least go and talk to her... she may start hanging out with us on weekends again that way." Uub persisted.

"Alright, fine! I'll go and talk to her." Trunks grumbled as he walked out the door.

He was still grumbling as he walked into the bathroom to calm himself down before going to speak to Pan. His grumbling immediately stopped once he realised he wasn't the only one in the bathroom.

"Bra is that you?" came Pan's muffled voice from somewhere in what Trunks could only guess was a top that had somehow became tangled around Pan's head and shoulders. "I'm stuck can you help me out?" Trunks couldn't help himself but blush as he realised Pan was standing there only in her purple bra.

Slowly and hesintely he walked over to her to give her a hand taking the top off. '_What am i doing... i should've just turned walked out and gone and gotten Bra...'_ he thought to himself as he gulped while grabbing the end of the top.

"Thanks for that i thought i was going to be stuck like that forev..." Once the top was completely off, her hair out of her face and she was able to see again. The words just got stuck in her thought as realisation hit her like a ton of bricks. '_Trunks helped me... i'm standing here in my bra... infront of Trunks... holy dende what do i do now... wait what's he doing?'_ Pan thought as a red faced Trunks leaned towards her. "Trunks what are yo..." And once again her words were stuck... but this time for a completely different reason. As Trunks' lips pressed againsted her's harder, Pan knew she should pull away but this was like nothing she could imagine and she only wanted to deepen the kiss, she wrapped her arms around Trunks' neck as Trunks arms wrapped their way around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Soon Pan felt Trunks' tougne press against her lips wanting to entre her mouth, she opened her mouth and let her tougne meet his.

Trunks then lifted Pan so she was sitting on the bathroom cabiet and began softly running his hands up and down her back as their kiss continued... until...

_When we were young our future was so bright_

_The old neighbourhood was so alive_

_And every kid on the whole damn street _

_Was gonna make it big in every beat_

_But now the neighbourhoods cracked and torn_

_The kids are grown up but their lives are worn_

_How can one little street swallow so many lives_

Trunks' phone started to ring, which brought Pan quickly back to reality once she felt the phone vibrate againsted the inside of her left thigh. She broke the kiss and looked up into Trunks eyes. "Why shouldn't be doing this..." She said then blushed and quickly looked away from him.

Only then was it that Trunks took his hands away from her and pulled his phone out of his pocket, he swore once he'd read the caller I.D. Pan had looked over and seen it was Chrissy calling. '_Shit what have i just done? He probably didn't even realise it was me jsut then... he probably only looked at my chest like a typical guy.' _Pan thought sadly as she quickly got off the cabnit and pulled on her old shirt... the one that fit loosely. '_What am i saying? I just made Trunks cheat on Chrissy... Trunks just kissed me...'_ Turning red from embarrassment Pan rushed out of the bathroom she stopped at Bra's door and almost went in but hesistated '_i can't go in there now... Bra and Marron will ask me what's wrong... i can't do this i have to go!' _Pan turned and was about to head down the stairs when Bra came out of her room.

"Pan Son... where do you think you're going? I know you still haven't finished showing us all the clothes! Get back in there and try on another top!" Bra put her hands on her hips and stood in a commanding way... much like Bulma.

All Pan could do was shake her head and gulp. "Panny what's wrong? You look kind of flushed?" Marron asked poking her head out the door.

"Are you ok?" Bra said as she took note of what Marron had just said. "Come back into my room Pan." Bra continued walking forwards and putting an arm around Pan guiding her to her room as it looked like Pan had frozen on the spot.

DB*DBZ*DBGT

I hope everyone liked it! I was thinking of leaving it as a cliff hanger up where they were kissing... but i left the last chapter as a cliff hanger so i didn't really feel like i should with this one ^_^

Anyway please review and let me know what you all think!

Until next chapter!

Trunksfan001


	7. Chapter 7

Okay... I'm going to challenge myself this month all for you guys! I'm going to see how many chapters i am able to get out in this month :) ... to make up for last month where i didn't update at all... i am really sorry about that but work had me working that much i couldn't focus or think... i only wrote about quarter of this chapter last month... that's how tired and worn out i was!

All you're reviews really do help! They encourage me to continue writing so please keep reviewing! I think this month i need to do a few special shout outs, i don't normally do this but due to how guilty i feel for not updating and these reviews that made my day whenever i seen them :)

Thank you SO much!

Super Pan-Chan

LuckyStar0101

Oliviadorvil

Ynallesh

Trunks and Pan fan 4ever333

VeggieTrunks123

And i don't know why but I've got the pokerap stuck in my head! Not that you needed to know it but just in case something accidentally pops up in this chapter you know why!

Anyway on with the chapter! Hope you all enjoy!

DB*DBZ*DBGT*

Once in Bra's room Pan seemed to snap out of her daze. '_What am i supposed to tell Bra and Marron? I can't tell them Trunks kissed me...'_

"Pan is everything alright?" Marron asked, kneeling in front of Pan, as she had sat down on the edge of Bra's bed.

Pan shook her head and sighed. A slight blush grazed her cheeks as she mumbled "Trunks _mumble mum _the _mumble_ seen _mumble mumble_ bra..."

Marron and Bra exchanged confused glances at each other. "Sorry Pan but you have to speak up..."

Pan sighed once again and looking even redder than before avoided either of their gazes as she said "Trunks walked into the bathroom and seen me in my bra."

"Is there something you're not telling us?" Bra began to tease. "By the looks of your face I'd say you like Trunks."

Pan's head whipped around to face Bra. "What makes you believe that?" she demanded.

"Duh... you're bright red. If you're that embarrassed about it it's so obvious!" Bra let out a laugh. "I knew it!" she squealed "That's perfect Panny!" she jumped and hugged a confused and frightened Pan.

"Bra's been saying you like him for a few years now" Marron explained.

"Oh" Pan laughed nervously, blushing even harder.

"We are SO going to dress you up that he won't be able to resist! He'll forget all about Chrissy by the time we're done." Bra squealed again, a dreamy look in her eyes. The moments the words were out of her mouth Pan sucked in a breath. But Bra was too busy dreaming up Pan and Trunks' future she didn't notice Pan's reaction which slightly began annoying Pan. "I can just imagine how cute you're children are going to be!" she squealed again.

"No! Stop it Bra!" Pan yelled as she stood up, an angry expression across her face. "I was only getting new clothes because i was ashamed of me... but after what you and Marron have been saying today and what just happened..." Pan blushed a little thinking of her and Trunks kissing. "If he's not going to like me for me then i don't want to bother and I'll ignore everything Chrissy's been saying." She finished and glanced at her reflection in Bra's mirror.

"Alright Panny..." Bra sighed and put down her hair straightener she had somehow gotten a hold of... Pan didn't know where it had come from...

"But we never got to finish seeing all those new clothes..." Marron pouted and then laughed at Pan's worried face which in turn ended up with all of them laughing and joking.

They all heard the knock at Bra's door and went silent as Bra went to find out who it was.

"Hey, uh... we were just wondering if you guys wanted to come watch a movie?" Goten asked blushing and laughing nervously.

"Sure!" Bra smiled brightly, a light blush on her cheeks as well. "Lounge room or Trunks' room?"

Goten turned and looked at Trunks wanting him to make the decision but Trunks was staring at Pan not listening to the conversation. '_She's still here... i thought she ran away... i really screwed up... but Pan kissed me back... does she like me? I'm so confused... i need to find out what it meant to her... Dende she looks as cute as ever...'_ Bra waved her hand in front of Trunks' face. "Huh? What?" He blinked and looked at the floor.

Annoyed at having to repeat herself, Bra crossed her arms. "Are we going to watch a movie in your room or the lounge room?"

"Uh... lounge room." Trunks blushed a little feeling stupid knowing everyone must have guessed he'd been staring at Pan.

"Ok, we'll be down in a few minutes." Bra winked and shut her door in their faces.

"So what should we watch with them?" Uub asked Goten as they hurried downstairs to the lounge room. Trunks slowly followed behind them. '_This feels so awkward... how am i meant to talk to her... i know she's still the same Panny... but that kiss... and she looked so hot... what am i saying?! It's Panny! She'll never like me like i like her... that's why i started dating Chrissy... but now... after that kiss...' _Trunks entered the lounge room to Uub and Goten's conversation of what movie to watch turning into an argument. '_They're arguing is getting way out of hand without Pan to keep them in line these days...' _

Trunks sighed. "Guys, why don't you let the girls decide?" He suggested. Suddenly they heard a scream from upstairs.

"What was that?" Goten asked worried about which of the girls it was that screamed. Next minute Pan came bolting into the lounge room white as a ghost.

"Pan what's wrong?" Trunks worriedly asked.

"They..." she tried to catch her breath "They tried to put make up on me!... They turned evil!" The guys stared at her for a few minutes before bursting out laughing. "It's not funny!" Pan felt herself going slightly red feeling somewhat foolish.

"It's good to see you haven't fully changed on us." Trunks said still grinning widely, once he'd been able to stop laughing.

Bra and Marron walked into the room frowning at Pan who hid behind Trunks. "Oh don't worry Pan, we won't try again." Bra scolded taking a seat on one of the couches.

"Alright, let's get this movie on the way, Goten and Uub can't decide so I'll leave the choice up to you girls." Trunks said happily.

"Oh then, let's see..." Bra said getting off the couch quickly and walking to the DVD wall. (Yes they have a wall covered in different DVDs... it only seemed fitting since they are so rich :P) "Um... The fast and the furious?"

"No, i watched that last week with Tom." Marron rolled her eyes.

"Does that mean you have a boyfriend Marron?" Uub asked, sounding a little disappointed.

Bra burst out laughing, causing Marron to look over at her and also giggle. She looked back to Uub who now felt uncomfortable. "He'd wish he was but no, Tom's a little 10 year old boy i babysit once a month." She smiled sweetly.

"Oh, ok then." Uub's mood brightened almost immediately.

"Anyway, what else is there... 10 things i hate about you?" Bra continued gazing over the DVDs.

"NO!" All the guys yelled at the same time.

"Kidding!" laughed Bra. "How about we watch The Avengers?" Bra pulled it out and turned to everyone. There were nods of approval from everyone so on went the movie.

It was about halfway through, well at the point of Thor and the Hulk fighting... when everyone heard a loud grumble. "Goten... was that your stomach?" Bra asked in disbelief as she turned to look at him sitting next to her.

"Uh... yeah... it was." He replied blushing, though no one could tell since the lights were off for the movie.

"I'll make some popcorn." Pan laughed as she got up from her seat on Goten's other side.

Pan made her way to the kitchen and began pulling out what she needed to make the popcorn. It was only a few minutes after she had turned on the popcorn that Trunks walked through the doorway.

"Bra ordered me to come and get drinks... since everyone wants one now." Trunks hesitantly offered when Pan raised her eyebrows questioningly. Trunks continued walking towards the fridge.

"I'll get the cups." Pan smiled outwardly but inside she was panicking about being alone in a room with Trunks again. She turned to get the glasses, Pan had to stand on her toes to reach them in the back of the cupboard.

Trunks smiled as he put the drink down on the counter, he watched Pan struggle for a bit finding it slightly cute how she couldn't reach before he decided to go over and help her out.

As he reached over her to get some more glasses, Pan couldn't help it but inhale his scent and memories flashed back into her mind from a few hours ago. '_Pan, focus... don't think about that... forget it!'_ Pan had to blink a few times as she realised Trunks was no longer leaning over her.

"So you going to stand there day dreaming or am i going to get those glasses?" Trunks teased as he poured coke into the cups he had. '_Have i really screwed up our friendship? She froze just because i leaned over her... man, why the fuck did i have to act like a tool like that... she probably hates me now...'_

"Sorry, i was off with the fairies..." Pan blushed and then blushed even harder when she pictured little Trunks fairies... (You pictured it you know you did...)

Pan put the cups down for Trunks and walked back over to the popcorn to make sure it wasn't burning.

Trying to lighten the tension in the room, "How long do you think that's going to take?" Trunks asked sniffing the air of the sweet popcorn smell.

"I don't think it'll take much longer." Pan responded as she opened the lid to check.

"Do you think we should at honey?" Trunks licked his lips just at the thought.

Pan jumped lightly, shocked and surprised Trunks was right behind her, she hadn't heard him move over there. "No Trunks, i don't want to miss the movie." Pan felt her heart pumping a mile a minute not liking Trunks being so close. She frowned and smacked Trunks' hand as she seen it snaking its way to grab a handful of popcorn.

"Ow... Panny... you're no fun." He gave her a puppy dog look.

"Don't you want to watch the movie?" Pan asked standing in his way to the popcorn, feelings forgotten for the moment while thinking of protecting food that was still cooking from a hungry saiyan male.

"Nah, I'd prefer to be doing something else." He said trying to get to the popcorn... after all it smelt so good and Pan was obviously blocking his path because she wanted more of it... (Or at least that's what i think he'd be thinking)

"What else would you prefer to be doing?" Pan asked as she turned to check how much longer she needed before it was completely ready.

"I kinda want to go skating... or kissing you again." He added without thinking.

"What..." Pan began to blush, caught off guard. _'Did he just really say that?'_

Trunks noticing her moment of distraction darted around to the popcorn and scooped up a massive handful and began devouring it before Pan could smack his hand making him put them back, it was only after a few more moments and Pan's missing action that made Trunks stop and think, realising what he'd actually said.

"Why do you keep toying with my feelings like that Trunks?" Pan's quiet and slightly quivering voice made him look directly at her.

"I'm not... i uh... oh... um" Trunks began to blush. "I didn't mean..." Pan's eyes shot up to meet his, he noticed they were glossy like she was about to cry. He fell silent and they just stared at each other Trunks unsure of what to do and Pan trying to get a hold on her emotions

Trunks' cell phone began to ring making both of them jump and break eye contact. Trunks looked to see who was calling him. '_Damnit... Chrissy... what does she want now...' _

Pan tried to busy herself with the popcorn. '_Why did i let it burn?' _she frowned to herself as she tipped it into a bowl to take back into the lounge room.

"Hello?" Trunks answered his phone. "Babe... I'm kinda busy right now..." Pan didn't mean to listen in but it was a little hard when Trunks was standing right next to her. "Huh... Babe i kinda didn't really want to go to the prom..." Trunks sighed and held the phone away from his ear; all Pan could hear was a high pitch crying sound. "No... I don't have another date... Look i said i was quiet busy right now... can was talk about think later? Look I'll go with you as long as i can get off the phone right now... k?" Trunks sighed "Alright bye!" Trunks hung up the phone and turned back to Pan... who he noticed seemed mad.

"What did barbie want?" Pan asked a little more spite in her voice then she intended but right now she'd had enough... enough of Chrissy, enough of Trunks toying with her and enough of always being second... never first.

"I told you not to call her Barbie... you heard anyway why do you want me to tell you?" Trunks was a taken back by Pan's tone "Why do you care anyway?" he added slightly curious.

"Open your god damn eyes Trunks!" Pan yelled in his face glaring as furiously as she could at him. "How long have i been by your side? What happened between us a few hours ago? You know what i give up!" Pan's voice began to quiver "I've liked you for who knows how long now... and you've never noticed... you've never cared...I've only ever been the tag along tomboy... the only time you took notice was when i was barely wearing any clothing... You know what forget about that that as well!" Tears were pouring down her cheeks by this point as she yelled whatever was on her mind at Trunks, while he just stood there stunned unable to think of anything to say. "This whole situation is stupid! If Barbie had just left me alone at school and hadn't started calling me TP... That whole situation in the bathroom wouldn't have even happened... I'd still just be the little tomboy that you hung out with. You're never going to realise who i am..." Pan let out a ragged sob as she tried to catch her breath. "I think i love you Trunks." Pan looked up at him through blurry hopeful eyes.

Trunks still stood there stunned by Pan's confession, unsure of how to react he moved forward and wrapped her up into his arms and held her close. '_This feels so right... How could i let my Panny feel such pain...'_

Suddenly Pan pushed away from him. "Don't touch me." She cried out. "Now that you know the truth, don't pretend to like me because you feel guilty... just leave me alone. And forget about everything that's happened today." Looking around Pan began feeling enclosed. '_I need to get out of here... i can't be here anymore... what have i just done... he's too close...'_

"But Pan..." Trunks took a few steps closer to her wanting to comfort her again.

"No DON'T!" Pan screamed, clenching her hands into fists. "Just stay away from me." Pan grabbed the bowl of popcorn and walked as fast as she could back to the lounge room.

"You took long enough making it." Goten teased as Pan dumped the bowl into his lap. "Where are our drinks?"

"Trunks will have them." Pan turned quickly and headed for the door, trying to make a quick escape.

"Pan... where are you going?" Bra worriedly asked noticing Pan's change in attitude.

"I'm going home, i need the air. I'll call you later." Pan continued to walk from the room and then out of the house, fully intent on never ever returning.

"Pan!" Trunks called a little too late coming into the room after finally coming to his senses...

"She's already gone. Now get out of the way of the TV Trunks." Goten frowned, obliviously to everything at was going on around him... other then the movie and eating his popcorn. "Ah man... Pan you burnt it!" Goten turned looking for her... blinking a few times and realising what was happening in the outside world other then on the avengers.

"Trunks! What happened?" Bra yelled at him as he slumped down into the lounge chair.

"Bra, don't yell at your brother, just talk to him." Bulma scolded as she walked past the room.

Marron pressed pause on the movie so everyone's attention was on Trunks.

"I think... I've just screwed up everything I've ever had... or could have with Pan..." Trunks thought. '_Yeah... by being a fool and realising a little too late what she truly meant to me...'_

DB*DBZ*DBGT*

And that's where i'm leaving this chapter! Sorry if you think it's a cliffy... i just didn't think anymore would really work... i was actually going to end it where Trunks runs into the room yelling Pan but my hands kept writing like they were telling me i had to keep going just that little bit more!

I hope you all enjoyed it and please do review!

Hopefully i'll have the next one up within a week or so!

Anyway until the next chapter!

Trunksfan001


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you so much everyone! I didn't expect to receive so many reviews so quickly!

I love the continued support ;) so here's the next chapter! I hope you guys start liking Trunks soon... after all... this is a T/P fic! Lol!

DB*DBZ*DBGT*

Trunks put his head in his hands as his mind began whirling with too many thoughts. What had he done? How can he fix it? Why did things turn out like this? Why was he so blind? How could he have been so stupid? Would Pan ever speak to him again? Would he ever actually see her again? What would happen now? How would he make her realise?... Realise what he actually felt for her...

Trunks only snapped out of his thoughts as his sister lightly shook his shoulder. He blinked a few times before realising Marron and Uub weren't there anymore, Goten was lightly snoring on the couch across from his and the movie had been turned off.

Trunks turned and looked into his sisters worried and distressed eyes. "Are you going to space out on me again or are you going to tell me what happened in the kitchen with Pan?" Bra kindly asked as she took a seat on the arm of his chair.

Trunks blinked again and nodded his head as his mind began thinking about everything Pan had said in the kitchen. "She... uh... how do i begin..." Trunks sighed frustrated and put his head into his hands again.

After a few minutes pause Bra nudged him and joked. "Well, how about you start at the beginning."

Trunks froze for a second before bringing his head out of his hands and staring at the staircase instead of at his sister. "We... kissed." He glanced a look at Bra's face, seeing her open mouth and shocked expression he added. "But that wasn't in the kitchen that was before..."

"When?" was all Bra could say, she was excited, curious, surprised and anxious to know more.

"In the bathroom earlier... i walked in on her changing... it just happened" Trunks eyed his sister again to see her reaction... slightly fearing she'd get angry at him and begin yelling. "She kissed me back and then Chrissy called..." Bra began frowning at the mention of Chrissy.

"That's why Pan was about to walk out earlier..." Bra crossed her arms, still frowning. She didn't say anymore as she still wanted to hear the end of Trunks' story.

"Probably..." Trunks sighed and looked down at his hands before continuing. "We were both awkward in the kitchen... I tried to lighten the mood... hoping she would begin acting normal again... but i didn't pay attention to what i was saying." Trunks paused again, closed his eyes and shook his head. '_Why the hell did i say it...' _He looked up at Bra who was waiting for him to continue, listening to every word that came out of his mouth with her full attention. "I..." His eyes darted away and focused on the staircase again. "I think i said something about wanting to kiss her again... but then began eating the popcorn i..."

"You ate some of MY popcorn." Goten's surprised voice cut. Both the Briefs' jumped slightly and looked over towards the couch Goten was still laying down on. "Sorry to interrupt the brotherly sisterly deep and meaningful but... how could you eat my popcorn?"

"It's just popcorn get over it!" Bra scolded him and then turned back to Trunks "Anyway, please continue."

"Sorry Goten but it smelt so good..." Trunks grinned over at him before it was wiped from his face thinking back. "She asked me why was i toying with her feelings... i didn't know how to answer and then Chrissy called..."

"Chrissy! Again?! What did she want this time?" Goten rolled his eyes.

"Just how long have you been awake and listening?" Bra eyed him suspiciously.

"Long enough." Goten smiled the typical Son smile. Bra rolled her eyes and looked back at Trunks waiting for him to continue.

"Chrissy wouldn't get off the phone until i agreed to go to the prom with her." Trunks blushed only realising then what he'd agreed to. "Aw man... the prom... crap."

"Hello... Trunks... I'm not sitting here to listen to your problem about the prom... what happened with Pan?" Bra crossed her arms again and looked down at him.

"She said she'd had enough... that i never actually notice her" Trunks paused and looked up at Bra. "Then she said she thinks she loves me..."

Bra looked at her brother's straight and serious face, "And what did you respond with?"

"I never got the chance... i tried to give her a hug but she pushed me away and walked out the door before i had my head around it all..." Trunks ran a hand through his hair.

Bra watched her brother closely to gauge his reaction. "And if she'd stayed just that little longer... what would you have responded with?"

Trunks blushed thinking of kissing Pan, which is what he imagined his reaction would've been if she'd let him hug her just a few more moments longer... "I never realised I'd been hurting her... i never thought she liked me that way..."

"Oh my Dende! Trunks! You love her!" Bra squealed making both boys flinch.

"Keep it down Bra... the world doesn't need to know..." Trunks blushed even harder than before.

"Maybe not the world... But Pan really needs to know. She's been head over heels for you for so long and now she's feeling heartbroken. You're one of the reasons she came to me for help... you know to make you notice her as a women." Bra grinned as Trunks' eyes widen at the realisation.

"But how do i tell her now... she won't believe me..." Trunks put his head in his hands thinking of how Pan would take the situation if he told her his feelings now.

"Well firstly, you need to get rid of Chrissy..." Bra said sternly. "Then think of something you know Pan will love... and tell her!"

"But how? I know she'll avoid every chance or moment around me... probably forever now..." Looking back up to Bra "It's not like she'll set foot into this house to even see you now..."

"Hm... so i guess my idea of a movie wouldn't work?" Goten said, while frowning like he was deep in thought.

Bra laughed lightly. "Goten you only thought of that because of Uub and Marron just before." Goten couldn't help grinning in response.

"What?! Uub and Marron!" Trunks left his mouth open in surprise as he looked over to Goten who began to laugh while nodding his head.

"I guess you really were in a world of your own before then... they walked past you holding hands before leaving together." Bra giggled.

"But don't think of them now... we need to fix you and Panny." Goten said picking up his drink from the floor and having a sip.

"But how?" Trunks asked once again, slightly getting irritated at repeating himself and by them not seeing the fact Pan wouldn't ever see him again... he knew she'd do everything to make sure she never would... He'd seen her do it to Goten for a few months when she was mad with him a few years ago.

"I don't really know how but I'm sure we'll think of something, there's no one else I'd prefer Panny to begin dating so I'll help in anyway i can." Goten grinned which then made Trunks grin and his mood lighten up a little. "Now come on, let's go skate... could clear your head and make you think of something."

*.*.*.*.*

Now with Pan (Sorry it's not the same day as above...)

Pan had avoided everyone for the past week and a half, at home she stayed in her room, at school she stayed in the library unless she was in class.

Occasionally she'd over hear Chrissy talking about Trunks... well more like bragging about him. But every time Pan couldn't help but feel jealous and upset which only lead to her shutting herself away even further.

It was a Friday afternoon and the bell had just rung, everyone was rushing around gathering their bags to go home for the weekend.

Pan was dawdling at her locker, like every other day of the week, making sure Trunks would be long gone by the time she got out the front of the school.

"Hey TP... did you hear the news?" Chrissy said walking over to her and leaning against a nearby locker with two of her Barbies standing close by.

Pan didn't turn around from her locker; in fact she didn't make any reaction that she'd even heard Chrissy speak. "Hey TP, Chrissy just spoke to you. Show your upper classmen some respect and reply." The brunette Barbie said.

"Good to see you've stopped trying to be girly." Laughed the other one.

Chrissy clicked her fingers and both girls shut up almost immediately. "TP... look at me."

Pan still continued fiddling in her locker, pretending they weren't there.

"Trunks asked me to the prom." Chrissy ended up spitting out... this obviously wasn't how she wanted to say it but Pan seemed to be infuriating her.

"No he didn't." Pan said calmly, finally turning around. "I was there in his kitchen with him when you rang begging him to take you." Pan grinned at the shocked look across Chrissy face.

'No... He... he wrote me a romantic letter asking me." Chrissy began turning red.

Pan laughed, "Trunks romantic! Please! I know him a lot better then you so don't try and fool me with that." With that Pan pushed through them shaking her head and began walking away.

"It doesn't matter! He's still taking me!" Chrissy yelled after her.

"Yeah TP, you had no chance." A Barbie yelled out a few minutes after Chrissy.

Pan's smirk disappeared at this comment. She turned and yelled back "Who cares? At least i didn't beg like a dog!"

"That's it!" Chrissy walked towards Pan, Pan stood there determined that she wasn't about to back down or be scared by Chrissy. "You're nothing but an ugly little cow!" Chrissy raised her hand and Pan got ready to hit her back but both paused as they heard a heap of guys wolf whistling, wondering what it was about they turned to see where it was coming from and why.

Walking up a corridor was Bra and Marron in miniskirts and boob tubes... The wolf whistles were coming from all the high school guys that were following them.

They stopped right in front of Pan and Chrissy. The guys stopped whistling and stood in silence, slightly confused about what was going on... after all Pan and Chrissy still had their hands raised to hit each other.

"If anyone is going to get into a fight it'll be me and you Chrissy." Bra said stepping forward a few steps. "And Panny... the next time i have to come into your school just to even speak to you I'm gonna slap you too!"

Pan laughed and walked over to Bra and gave her a hug. "Nice to see you guys." Pan walked to Marron and also gave her a hug.

"Panny we mean it! We will hit you if we have to do this again!" Marron warned, a serious look across her face.

"Now let's get out of here." Bra turned and began walking. Quickly she turned back around. "Oh, before i forget, Chrissy, Trunks doesn't want to take you to the prom... in fact he never wants to see you again, your dumped." Bra smiled sweetly, took Pan and Marron by their arms and began walking off.

"You have no right to say that! Who do you think you are!?" the brunette Barbie yelled out.

"I have every right to say that as Bra Briefs... Trunks' younger sister. He told me to so I'm just delivering the message." Bra yelled and then continued walking with Pan and Marron.

Once they were all seated in Bra's car they burst out laughing. "Did you see her face?" Marron asked in between giggles which just set the other two off laughing again.

"Did Trunks really ask you to dump Chrissy for him?" Pan asked once she had finished laughing.

"Yeah." Was all Bra replied.

"Now let's get back to your place Bra." Marron said still grinning ear to ear.

"Um... can you guys just drop me off at home? I... uh... have urgent homework to get finished." Pan said quietly, slowly turning a few shades whiter.

Bra frowned. "Panny... it's Friday... urgent homework isn't urgent until Sunday night!" Bra turned on the car. "So too bad. Looks like you're coming over." Bra said as she drove out of the parking lot.

DB*DBZ*DBGT*

I think I'm going to leave it there... I'll leave Pan's freak out til next chapter :P

Anyway i hope you all enjoyed the chapter and please review! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed!

Anyway until next chapter!

Trunksfan001


	9. Chapter 9

I really do appreciate all the support and positive feedback you guys have been reviewing with so thank you all!

DB*DBZ*DBGT*

Pan began to feel slightly enclosed in Bra's car. It was like the doors were closing in on her and she couldn't do anything about it, it got to the point she that began hyperventilating. She wound down her window to get some fresh air but it didn't seem to help her very much.

"Pan are you alright?" Marron asked turning around in her seat in the front to look at her worriedly.

Pan shook her head. "I can't do this... please" she pleaded, her eyes showing the panic and fear she felt right now. "Don't make me..."

"Anyone would think you thought Trunks was a monster... with the way you're acting..." Bra stated looking at Pan through the rear view mirror, she was actually beginning to wonder if making Pan come over against her own freewill was a good idea or not... "You never know, things many not be what you think they are."

"I can't face him..." Pan whispered, Marron may not have been able to hear it but Bra's saiyan hearing picked it up making her feel even worse about the situation. '_I'm sorry Pan... but you need to hear Trunks out... he really loves you and wants to make everything better...'_ Bra glanced a look back in the rear view mirror as they stopped at a set of traffic lights.

'_I can't... 'I've made such a fool out of myself already... he'll never love me... I've ruined everything... whatever chance i may have ever had... what am i saying? I'm an idiot... our friendship is screwed up now because... because... I've been so stupid... i can't face him... i won't face him... they can't make me...' _Pan thought... slightly like a crazy person... she quickly looked around herself, she seen they were stopped and there wasn't much traffic near them. '_I'm sorry Bra... Marron... I'm too scared to do this... i can't do it...' _and without another thought she grabbed her bag and burst out the car door.

"PAN!?" both Bra and Marron yelled as they realised what she was doing but it was too late. The back door had already been slammed shut and Pan was already halfway up the street.

"I'm going after her." Marron said taking off her seat belt.

"No don't." Bra sighed as she watched Pan disappear around a corner. "You'll never be able to catch up to her" Bra suddenly felt really guilty, Pan would never have done something so crazy if they hadn't have forced her into that situation. "I guess we'd better just go home and let Trunks know what happened..."

"What are we going to tell him?" Marron lightly bit her lip.

"The truth... i guess..." Bra sadly whispered.

"Do you think that'd be a good idea? I mean, he's already depressed about it... what happens if he gets worse?" Bra shrugged her shoulders to Marron's question, she didn't know what to say but she knew she had to tell Trunks the truth.

*.*.*.*

"Trunks, dude, the girls will be back any moment." Goten said looking out the window for them.

"Just a few more touches." Trunks mumbled while standing on the coffee table fixing the fairy lights he'd put up.

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs! What are you doing?" Bulma yelled looking up at him.

"Mum... what does it look like I'm doing?" Trunks, who was already slightly red, asked waving his arms around at all the lighting, the TV playing recordings of himself and Pan and at the banner Bra had made and insisted he use.

"I'm not talking about that," Bulma replied grinning at her son's embarrassment. "Get a ladder! Don't stand on my coffee table!" she put her hands on her hips and waited for him to get down.

"Sorry mum." Trunks sheepishly grinned as he got down.

"That's better." Bulma smiled. "Now, good luck." She winked at him as she ruffled his hair. Bulma smiled once more at her son before she turned and walked back down the hallway.

"They're here!" Goten yelled, falling over an armchair as he tried to get over to Trunks.

"Then get out of here!" Trunks said, the nerves now starting to get to him. Goten quickly made his way to the sun room at the other end of the lounge room.

Bra walked through the door first followed by Marron who shut the door behind her. Trunks gave a questioning look to his sister who sadly shook her head. "Goten you may as well come out... you'll want to hear this too."

Trunks felt his stomach flop making him begin feeling sick. He sat down on one of the couches as they waited for Goten to come over closer.

"Where's Panny?" Goten questioned scratching his head.

"I'm not exactly sure how to say this..." Bra looked to Marron to see if she'd have a better way to put what happened into words. But no, Marron only shook her head sadly.

"It's alright..." Trunks quietly said from the spot he'd sat down in. He sighed and looked out the window. "I knew she'd find a way to keep from coming here... to keep away from me. I told you she would..."

"She was terrified of facing you..." Bra quietly said, feeling upset and gloomy just by the miserable look on Trunks' face. "She jumped out of the car when we stopped at some traffic lights..."

"She did WHAT?!" Goten left his mouth hanging open. "She freaked out that bad? Shit dude..." He turned and glanced down at Trunks. "I would never have thought she'd do something crazy like that."

Surprising everyone Trunks began to laugh, but they all noticed that it didn't reach his eyes. "I'd have guessed she would... she's your niece after all." Trunks stood, lightly punched Goten on the arm and headed to the staircase. "If anyone wants me I'll be in my room."

Once they'd heard Trunks' bedroom door shut Bra turned to Goten. "Do you have any ideas that'll get them into the same room together?"

Goten shrugged his shoulders. "I honestly don't know what to say and i can't really think of anything right now." Suddenly his stomach grumbled and a blush grazed his cheeks.

"Don't tell me you can't think because you're hungry?" Bra threw him a quizzical look, which made him nervously laugh and scratch the back of his head. "Come on into the kitchen then. I'm sure we'll be able to find you something to eat."

"Marron, would you like something to drink?" Bra offered as she grabbed a glass from the cupboard for herself and Goten.

"Nah, i better be heading off." She began to blush. "I have a date with Uub in an hour."

Bra grinned and then wolf whistled before winking causing Marron to turn a bright red. "Okay I'll talk to you later and let you know what we've come up with."

Marron was too embarrassed to speak so she just waved goodbye before heading to Bra's room to grab her stuff and leave.

"Bra this is really good" Goten said with his mouth almost full of food. After swallowing... "It's almost as good as mum's."

"Well that's nice to know but it's only a sandwich Goten..." Bra couldn't help herself but smile at his sort of compliment. "Anyway, any ideas on trying to get Trunks and Pan together?" Goten shrugged his shoulders.

"Why's the lounge room still covered in lights and the TV still going?" Bulma asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Things didn't go as planned." Bra sighed. "Pan jumped out of my car to avoid coming over. And now Trunks' is all depressed in his room."

"Oh dear, that's not good at all" Bulma let out a sigh of her own, her eyes darting to the direction of where Trunks' room would be. "I hope they sort it out soon, he's already been sulking since they started fighting."

"We're trying to work out a plan to make Pan and Trunks meet without either knowing... and then hopefully they'll talk." Bra said indicating Goten who was still eating.

"No Bra, you don't want to get too involved... sometimes its best just to let things happen on their own. Believe me, I've done enough butting in of my own to realise this." Bulma said pouring herself a coffee.

"About bloody time you've realised that women." Vegeta said walking into the room and heading straight for the fridge.

Bulma frowned and stuck her tongue out at his back. "I'm sure they'll work it out on their own. They're too close for something like this to keep them apart for too long." Bulma turned and smiled to Bra and Goten. "Now, how about you to go and clean up my lounge room?"

DB*DBZ*DBGT*

I'm sorry this chapter was short but i didn't want to put Pan's side into the same chapter. And i am sorry this one took me slightly longer to get out compared to the last, i was trying to work out what else i could put into this chapter to actually make it longer. I hope it wasn't too boring by the end?

Anyway until the next chapter!

Trunksfan001

Please review!


End file.
